


That Time Dean Threw Peanuts At Cas

by peppermiintsplease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), College Roommates, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, and also college boyfriends, peanuts?, these two being idiots, yik yak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermiintsplease/pseuds/peppermiintsplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a yik yak post that reads:</p>
<p>"For every ^ I'll throw a peanut at my roommate"</p>
<p>Dean annoys his roommate and boyfriend, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Dean Threw Peanuts At Cas

**Author's Note:**

> You would not believe how long I took trying to decide what sort of noise a peanut would make.

_Dink._

_Dink._

_Dink._

Castiel looks up from his book and stares around the room for the source of the noise. He glances over at his boyfriend.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Dean is eating peanuts and doing something on his phone. Castiel furrows his brow.

“Never mind, I guess.”

Dean shrugs. A minute later–

_Dink._

_Dink._

_Dink. Dink. Dink._

Castiel looks up again.

“Seriously, what–”

“Cas, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Dean, you can’t hear that? There is something making a noise!”

“What kind of noise?”

“I don’t know, a plonk, or a plink, or dink, or a very small thud.”

“Did you just say a dink?”

“It’s a perfectly acceptable onomatopoeia, Dean.”

“Okay, Cas.”

Castiel huffs a reply and goes back to his reading, until something hits him right in the forehead.

_Dink!_

“Okay, what–”

Dean is laughing. Oh, he’s trying not to, but his shoulders are definitely shaking with mirth, and he’s squeezing his lips together way too tightly, obviously trying not to smile or laugh. Castiel gives him his best “I will smite you” frown.

“Dean, are you throwing peanuts at me?” It’s more of a statement than a question, really. They both know he is.

“No?” Dean tries for innocent.

“Yes, you are. There are peanuts all over the floor over here.”

Dean laughs again and glances down at his phone. He smirks.

“You got me.”

He then carefully counts out five peanuts and throws them at Castiel.

_Dinkdinkdinkdinkdink!_

“Dean!” Castiel splutters. “Why are you throwing fucking legumes at me?”

Castiel’s phone chirps with a new text notification while Dean giggles like a madman. Rolling his eyes, he checks his messages.

_Dink. Dink. Dink. Dink._ More peanuts. “DEAN.”

_Charlie: What are you two nerds up to?_  
_Castiel: I don’t know. Dean is throwing peanuts._  
_Charlie: Did you just say he is throwing peanuts?_  
_Castiel: Yes. At me. It’s irritating._

“Who’s that?” Dean asks from

“Charlie.” Castiel mutters. _Dink_. “Stop throwing peanuts at me.”

“I can’t.” Dean responds cheekily.

“Why not?”

“Because reasons, that’s why.” _Dink_. He throws another peanut. It hits Castiel in the ear.

“Ow!”

“Oh, you big baby.”

“Dean, that hurt!” Castiel’s phone chirps again.

_Charlie: Cas, this is important, is Dean on his phone right now_  
_Castiel: Yes?_  
_Charlie: omg Cas do you know yik yak_  
_Castiel: I think Dean put it on my phone, but I haven’t used it. Why?_  
_Charlie: GO ON YIK YAK RIGHT NOW, CASTIEL NOVAK_  
_Castiel: What am I looking for?  
_ _Charlie: You’ll know it when you see it. GO, YOUNG PADAWAN._

Charlie included about six of the crying laughter emojis with her text.

Dutifully, Castiel opens up his yik yik app, (Dean throws more peanuts. _Dink dink dink dink dink dink_ ) and starts reading through them, looking for whatever Charlie was talking about. He scrolls down, and thinks he sees the word “peanut” in passing. He scrolls back up.

Looks at it.

Looks up at Dean.

Glares.

“Dean, I am going to fucking kill you.” He deadpans.

Dean cackles and starts pelting him with peanuts. _Dink dink dink dink dink dink dink dink dink dink!_ He gets up, ready to run. Still throwing peanuts.

Castiel gives chase.


End file.
